Truth Behind The Rose
by DarkRumurs
Summary: Contestshipping MayxDrew, HarukaxShuumi first fanfic..plz comment May and Drew are entering another contest wut a suprise but during one of the practices something happens. How will this affect them, will they finally be able to let eachother know how the
1. The Kiss

The story takes place in the Kanto region, but a made up city. !!!

Drew looked at the girl standing across from her. She had light brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Her hair was parted into two parts. On her head was a red bandana, she was wearing a red collared short sleeved shirt, a white micro mini skirt and blue short shorts. She had dark blue socks and red and blue sneakers. The girl was accompanied by her two friends and her brother.

"So, Drew, I guess you'll be entering this contest?" the girl asked him. "Of course May." Drew replied to the girl, while flipping his hair. "Well you better not get your hopes up, 'cuz I'm gonna win this one." May replied with a small smile.

"Says the talent less wanna – be coordinator." Drew said with a smirk. May face had got red and you could tell she was pissed. "Why you little!!!" she yelled getting all frustrated and unable to come up with a good come back. Drew laughed at this, he had always found it funny when she got all mad at him. Actually he thought it kind of cute.

"Whatever Drew!!!" May said as she and her friends walked off. Drew watched them leave while holding back a laugh.

May and her friends had arrived at the pokemon center and gotten their rooms. There was still plenty of time until bed time. So May decided to enter the contest instead of waiting until the last minute. She went to the contest hall to enter into the Masaro Contest.

"What pokemon are you going to use May?" Max, her little brother inquired eagerly. "I'm not sure…" May said, while placing one finger on her chin to think. "Oh! I know, I'll use squirtle and evee. Squritle for the appeals and Evee for the battles." She said with a cut little smile.

The next day, May woke up bright and early. She had decided to practice a bit earlier, the contest was in two days. "Go squirtle, evee, hit the stage!" May said as she twirled around.

"Squirtle, Squirt!" "Evee!"

"Ok, Squirtle lets try your rapid spin! And evee use your iron tail!"

A few hours later……

"Ok you guys take a break, that's enough for today." May said as her pokemon sat down to rest for a bit.

"Not bad May, I say your pokemon are getting better, but you still need some work" said a very familiar voice. May turned around to see the green haired and green eyed boy that would always give her butterflies in her stomache everytime he came around. Of course she would never admit that to anyone. "Drew!" she said.

"I just thought I should give you a chance to back down before I humiliate you." Drew said with some arrogance in his voice. "Psh. As if that would happen." May said looking away. May turned toward the fountain that had been right next them. "I mean how much of a jer-." May had turned around to speak to Drew again and was right in his face yelling at him when a luvdisc bumped into her. This of course pushed her into Drew. May and Drew were both wide eyed at what had happened, the two of them were now kissing!!!!


	2. Jessina has arrived

Both May and Drew pulled away at the same time, wiping their mouths. "YUCK!" they yelled in unison. "I know you can't resist me, but was uncalled for!" Drew said after getting back his posture. "Oh don't flatter yourself!" May said, red in the face. "I was pushed into you!" she said as she turned around. Even though they both had a cool posture on the outside, except for May, who was embarrassed and mad, both of them were really shaken up at what had happened. They had feelings toward each other, and kissing like that wasn't what either of them expected.

"I think I'm done for training!" May said as she leaves in a huff. "Whatever" Drew says, coolly, as he flicks his hair. The two walk off in opposite directions.

MAY'S P.O.V.

'I can't believe that we kissed. I mean it wasn't the most romantic way, but we kissed. I just can't stop thinking about it, his warm and soft lips on my lips. I mean, that send shivers down my spine. I wish I could tell him how I fell, but he'd probably laugh in my face, saying I was some groupie trying to get him to fall in love with him. Sometimes I'm jealous of those groupies, because they can easily tell Drew how they feel, while I just hide my feelings and worry he'll reject me. SIGH. I better get to bed, I have a contest to think about.'

DREW'S P.O.V.

'I can't stop thinking about her. She's all I think about, and that kiss today, her warm soft rose colored lips on mine. I should've told her how I feel, but I'm afraid, she probably doesn't even see me as a friend, let alone anything more. It's just so hard, and for some reason every time I'm around her, I act like a total jerk, it's like I can't control myself. I love her so much it hurts, I mean she's so different from those groupies, they always try to make him fall in love with them. I mean, they're all so annoying, telling him that they all love him, I mean they don't even know him, how can they possibly love him?!? SIGH. Well I have that contest to think about, so I better get to sleep.'

The next day….

'Only one day till the contest, better practice some more.' May thought to herself as she stared up at the sky. "Hey! May! Did you see this!??" yelled her little brother from behind her. Her two friends, Ash and Brock were right behind him. They came to her and was panting. "See what Max?" May inquired, it must've been something really important, because she had asked them not to bother her during her practices. "This." Max said, handing her magazine, it was opened to a particular page.

May's face was bright red when she saw what her brother and her friends had wanted her to see. It was a picture of May and Drew kissing. It was from what had happened yesterday, but that couldn't be! There was no one else there but her, she had remembered it to be particularly empty, except for her and Drew. "Ack! How did this picture get into the "Coordinators Magazine"?" May said, really red from embarrassment. "So do you mean th-" Max was cut off by a group of raging fan girls.

"Is it really true? Are you and our precious Drew going out?" they inquired, with a pathetic plea in their eyes, saying 'Tell me its not true'. "No way! We're not going out, this is all a big mistake!" May said as she frantically waved her hands in the air out in front of her. "You see me and Drew were having an argument when a luvdisc bumped me into him and well…you can see what happened." May tried to explain. "So is that all? Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?" they asked of her. "No!" May said, very red in the face. May decided to bolt out of there and quickly left.

"Phew." She said as she caught her breathe. "Finally some peace and quite." May said as she sat on the ledge of the fountain. She had gone to the same park as she was in yesterday. "So are you planning on having a secret rendezvous with Drew again?" Said a very suspicious voice from next to her. May jumped back screaming, because she had been startled.

"Who – who, are you?" May asked the mysterious girl sitting next to her. She had a blue head band tied around her head to keep the hair out of her eyes, a jean jumper and a white shirt under it. She had short purple hair and onyx eyes. "You probably know of my works." The girl said holding up the "Coordinators Magazine" to the page with the picture of May and Drew kissing.

"You mean you took that picture of us?" May almost screamed the words out. "Yes." Replied the girl, in a matter – of – fact kind of way. "My name is Cassidy, and I want to know everything about the secret relationship between you and Drew." She said, as her onyx eyes glimmered with a playfulness and innocence found in a child.

"Look Cassidy, there is no secret relationship going on between me and Drew. The kiss was an accident, a luvdisc bumped me into him, that's all." May explained to the girl, who had now become sad and a little disappointed. "Oh, well if there's no story here, then I'll just be on my way." Cassidy said as she turned to leave.

After Cassidy had left, May and her two pokemon had decided to practice some more. While in the bushes, Drew had been watching all of this. He smirked as he turned to leave now that the reporter had left as well. He was going to do some more practicing before the contest.

MEANWHILE…….

"Hello there, you might already know me, but I'm the famous coordinator Jessina" said a girl with long red hair, a pink ruffled gown and a crown atop her head. "Yes and I'm her faithful servant Jamison." Said a boy with blue hair, a white ruffled shirt and a yellow overcoat. "That's right, and I'm Meowthian, her loyal pokemon advisor." Said a meowth with a ruffled shirt and overcoat. "I would like to enter the pokemon contest." Jessina said to the lady at the counter while handing her a pass. "Very well, of course, you're all registered." Said the girl at the counter. "Perfect!" replied Jessina.

Well? Wattya guys think? Hoped u like, P.S. try and guess who Jessina and her buddies are, it's not that hard.!!!


	3. The day of the Contest

Chapter 3:

It was finally the day of the competition and May was excited. She had been practicing very hard with her pokemon and couldn't wait. She was backstage getting ready for the contest when she suddenly felt some ones presence behind her.

"You look pretty nervous, but I guess that's expected considering you're going to get your ass kicked by me." Said a very arrogant voice from behind her. she turned around to see none other than Drew. "For your information, I'm not nervous, I'm excited, and I'm GOING TO BE THE WINNER OF THIS CONTEST!" May screamed at him.

"My, my, my aren't you creating such a big commotion?" Drew said as he flipped his hair. "I mean, seriously, you're so _embarrassing_." Drew said with the cutest little smirk, or at least May thought it was really cute.

May just huffed and turned the other way. Drew was having so much fun torturing the brown haired girl in front of him. Suddenly the two turned to the tv in front of them, because Lillian had just announced the start of the competition, and after introducing all the judges called out the coordinators to the stage.

There had been many trainers here that day, and May had thought they all looked pretty strong. Next to her was the very confident Drew, who had no worries what – so – ever. "Our next coordinator is the very talented, and famous Drew.

"Guess that's my que." Drew said as he left for the stage. His fans started screaming and some even tried to get out of their seats. "You forgot to say how hot he is!" one of them yelled. "He's so sexy!" "Isn't he just the cutest?" "they should just give him the ribbon for being so hot!" they all started screaming, but soon they had quieted down. While this had been going on a very jealous May had been sulking backstage, but she watched Drew intently none the less.

Drew flicked his hair before sending out his masquerian. The bug pokemon flew out of its pokeball and hovered in the air next to its trainer. Drew raised his hand in a fist and the pokemon flew into the air. "Masquerian!" it yelled as it flew. Drew opened his fist and the pokemon unleashed a barrage of bubbles, then he trust his hand in the air and the pokemon unleashed a hyper beam sending the bubbles throughout the whole stage, "Now masquerian, use water pulse!" Drew commaned his pokemon. "Masquerian!" it yelled as it gattered water above it's head. Then it quickly released it and the whole place was sprinkled with water, and as the water hit the bubbles, they too bursted and sprinkled forth water. "I'm impressed, how Drew is able to control his pokemons movements with hand signals." Mr. Contesta said nodding his head in approval.

"Wow! How beautiful!" a very impressed May said watching the screen never taking her eyes off it. Drew returned backstage just as May was going to enter the stage, she had been right after Drew. "Good luck, you'll need it." Drew said to her with a smirk as he passed by. May, being as immature as she was just stuck her tongue out in response.

"Now folks, lets give a big hand to May! She too is a very talented coordinator as well." Lillian said as she introduced May. May wasted no time, she started as soon as she got their. "Let's go Squirtle hit the stage!" She said as she spun and twirled throwing the pokeball. "Squirtle, squirt!" it said as it landed on the ground after doing a summersault in the air. "Now use rapid spin." The turtle pokemon withdrew into it's shell and started spinning. "Now spuirtle, use you're bubble attack!" May yelled to her pokemon. Soon a cyclone of bubbles were surrounding Squirtle.

"Now Squirtle, use swift!" Squirtle came out of it's shell and threw beautiful golden stars at the bubbles. The bubbles had absorbed the stars and the srtars were now inside the bubbles. "Now Squirtle use blizzard!" May commanded her pokemon. Squirtle blew out a frosty air and froze the bubble engulfed stars. "Let's wrap this up with a dynamic punch!" May said as she punched her fist into the air. "Squirtle!" the turtle pokemon replied before charging at the stars and bubbles. It hit the most center bubble causing it to explode and explode the other bubbles. Before long, the stage was viewing a very beautiful display of fireworks that spewed out beautiful ice crystals.

May and Squirtle took a bow after their beautiful appeals. "Thank you, thank you!" May said as she and Squirtle waved to the crowd. Drew had been watching and cheering for May in secret. He had to admit that was a good – no a great performance. However, he had enjoyed watching her cute smile more than watching her appeal. He loved how her eyes had always twinkled with a happiness that could melt even ice. He was truly in love with this girl.

"Not bad May" Drew congratulated the girl, in his own way. "Thanks Drew." May said as she smiled the sweetest smile to him. Drew thought he would just melt to the floor just then and had to control himself from trying to pull her into his arms and embrace her into a very passionate kiss. But of course he had self control and refrained himself.

After May there had been quite a few others and then the final coordinator had been up. "Now may I please introduce the final coordinator, Jessina!" "Why thank you!" Jessina said as she entered the stage. "Now lets go Dustox!" "Dustox!" the pokemon yelled as it flew out of the pokeball. Dustox was a moth like pokemon who excreted poison from its wings. "Now Dustox use silver wind then psybeam!" Dustox unleashed a cascade of a silvery wind, then a colorful beam at the silver wind and scattered the wind and added a beautiful and colorful affect. "Now use poison sting!" Dustox send out a barrage of poisonous needles and it absorbed the beautiful colors and spun in the air. "Now tackle it!" Jessina ordered her pokemon one last time. The moth pokemon attacked it head on and send a colorful array of sparkling dust across the stage.

"Now folks we will wait to see the four coordinators that made it to the final round!" Lillian announced excitedly. May looked on with anticipation and Drew looked at the screen, expecting to see his name first. He frowned slightly as the picture of a blonde haired purpled eyed boy who he didn't recognize appear in front of him. Drew was third on the list, then May and then Jessina. The boy, whose name was Mike, and Drew were to battle, while May was matched up against Jessina. "How did I get paired up with that twerp!!??!!" Jessina screamed to her two friends, the blue haired boy and the meowth, that had been sitting next to her. "Calm down Jessies, I mean Jessina." "Yeah, Jessina, you might actually have a chance of winning this.

The first match was between Mike and Drew. Mike send out his slugma, who was unexpectedly graceful, and Drew send out his trusty Roselia. The two of them battled, and for a while it seemed that Drew had this one in the bag, but suddenly, Mike ordered an overheat that had caught the very tired Roselia by surprise and got hit with it, knocking it out. 'Shit! I should've paid more attention!' Drew said mentally.

"Man, that guy must be strong, I mean to beat Drew like that!" May said, for she had been surprised at what had just happened. It was May's and Jessina's turn to battle. Jessina send out her Cacnea, and May sent out her Evee. The two began battling, although Jessina was ok, she was still not good enough for May. May had beaten Jessina without even breaking a sweat.

Finally May was against Mike. They both sent out their pokemon to battle. May wasted no time in this battle she attacked head on as soon as the match began, giving her a direct hit at slugma. The battle was tough, no denying it, but soon May had came out of it the victor.

May and her two pokemon posed happily with the ribbon they had just won.

Later that day……………

May was sitting at the park, when Drew came to her. May had been in such a deep thought that she didn't realize his presence until he was waving his hand in front of her face. May blushed when she realized he was the one next to her. "You ok, May? You seem a little out of it." Drew asked May, and May had thought that she saw a hint of worry in his eyes, but thought the better when she saw his eyes all distant and cold again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." May said, looking at her hands in her lap. May had been thinking about Drew for a while and she had been thinking of how to confess her love to him. She was trying to get her courage, to tell him.

"Um.." May stuttered. "Yeah, May?" Drew asked, May saw a look of curiosity in his eyes.

"Um… well… Drew… I … I…" May stuttered again.

"C'mon May what is it, you can tell me." Drew said trying to coax her into telling him what was on her mind.

"Hey May c'mon, we're going to the restaurant now!" Max said as he came to her dragging her by the hand.

May was relieved and for the first time happy at her brothers rude behaviors. "May.." Drew began. "I'll talk to you later, ok?" May told him as she and her brother ran off to meet up with their friends.

At the restaurant May didn't have much of an appetite. "You ok May?" Ash asked concerned for his friend who he knew loved food more than anything. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just tired, that's all, I did have a long day after all." May said as she got up. "I think I'll go to sleep early." May said as she turned to leave. Her friends didn't think anything more of this, it was true she did have a long day and even though it was only 8:00, she could be a bit tired.

May had taken her sweet time going back to the pokemon center. Actually it was 10:00 by the time she returned. She had gone straight to her room, there hadn't been any quadruple bed room so, May had gotten on by herself. She was kinda glad about it today. She went to her room and locked the door before she turned around. As she looked she saw none other than Drew sitting on her bed. "Drew!" she yelled in surprise. "Hey May" he said, very casually.


	4. Now you know

Chapter 4:

"Drew, what are you doing here?" May asked very stunned. "Well you said you would tell me what you tried to tell me before later so here I am." Drew said still very casually. Drew had been intrigued at what May had to say to him.

"Well, the thing is… I …. Well…" May began as she was blushing and poking her fingers together. May took a deep breathe and finally said, "Drew I Love You" As soon as the last letter left her lips, May shut her eyes tight. Drew blinked blankly at her, taking in what she just said to her. Then his expression softened, but suddenly he started to crack up. May opened her eyes when she heard Drew crack up, she didn't think it very funny that she just confessed her feelings for him. She had gotten very angry and said "What's so funny!!??!!"

"You're face! The way you looked after you said that, you looked like you were scared I was gonna bite your head off." Drew said, regaining his composure. "Look, you could've just said you didn't like me, you didn't have to laugh!" May said as hse turned to leave, tears threatening to flow out of her eyes.

Suddenly, May was stopped by a hand on her arm holding her back. "I didn't say that I didn't like you." May turned around to look at the green haired and green eyed boy. "You want me to show you how I really feel?" He asked as he pulled her towards him. Suddenly, he had her arms around her waist and their lips were touching. May was so surprised at his actions at first but then kissed him back with just as much passion.

Drew smiled as the kissed, when he felt her arms around his neck. He pulled away from her soft touch and whispered "I love you too." May smiled and kissed him once more. This time Drew slid his tongue into her mouth. She felt his warm tongue in her mouth and reached her tongue out for his. Her hands ruffled through his hair, and the kiss was so passionate and deep. Drew brought May down onto the bed, as he kept kissing her.

THE END!!! I know, you thought that scene was going to continue, didn't you, oh well, sorry!!! Plz comment!!


End file.
